Lugar brillante
by Cuti loves fanfics
Summary: "Y allí, en medio de la oscuridad y en la profunda tristeza, se imaginó en un lugar brillante."/ "Encuentra tu lugar brillante, Natsume" (segunda parte)
1. Chapter 1

El panorama seguía siendo el mismo sin importar cuantos intentos hiciera Mikan de estirar el cuello para ver algo más que arboles. Pero la vista era igual: un bosque profundo, uno que tal vez nunca volvería a pisar.

Suspiró y sintió otro poco de su esperanza escapar de sus pulmones. La soledad la consumía otra vez. Apoyada en el barandal de su balcón, pensó en un lugar donde quisiera estar.

 _Gakuen Alice._

Recordó tal lugar y sus primeros días en esta escuela, sonrío nostálgica. No había sido fácil ser la chica nueva que parecía no tener ningún _alice._ Mucho menos cuando se había metido con el chico malo.

De pronto el balcón se había convertido en su salón de clases. Una calidez inexistente se instaló en su corazón.

Se halló a sí misma sentada en su asiento asignado mientras que los alumnos hacían desastres a su alrededor.

La puerta se abrió de manera repentina y un animado Narumi vestido con sus típicos trajes afeminados entraba dando volteretas de bailarina. Un abucheo y las quejas habituales no se hicieron esperar. Si la clase minutos atrás ya era un alboroto, ahora era un caos a pesar de que el profesor se encontraba de pie al frente de toda la hilera de bancos.

El representante intentó hacer que sus compañeros prestaran atención o que al menos hicieran el saludo esperado cuando un encargado estaba presente a punto de desarrollar una lección. Más por los gritos y su voz tímida que se fue perdiendo entre todo el bullicio, no hizo más que resignarse.

Narumi, quien estaba tirado en el suelo en posición fetal al recibir un insulto cruel de uno de sus alumnos, carraspeó y seguidamente se decidió a erguirse. Le agradeció a Linchō por sus intentos. Tal vez porque el profesor poseía el alice de las feromonas, porque el chico era realmente tímido, porque el hombre era hermoso pero el alumno había tomado un fuerte color rojo en el rostro que hizo reír al maestro.

Narumi recorrió la mirada por todo el salón hasta que su vista se posó en ella, sus ojos se encontraron. Éste sonrió con alegría y en sus orbes verdes se instaló la ternura, cosa que hizo que Mikan devolviera una sonrisa cálida.

Un par de asientos siguientes, Hotaru se burlaba en silencio de Linchō mientras realizaba ajustes a uno de sus inventos nuevos -que Mikan estaba segura que usaría esa cosa contra ella en cuanto tuviera oportunidad-. La pelinegra percibió la mirada de su amiga y con una expresión indiferente volteó su rostro hacia la de ojos ámbar, levantó una ceja. Mikan negó con la cabeza mientras sintió que una gotita de sudor bajaba por su frente. Y, solo entonces notó que la de orbes violeta curvaba sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa, más volvió la vista a su proyecto.

Giró su cabeza hacía su derecha. Ruka tenía entre sus manos a un conejo blanco pomposo. El rubio se hallaba encantado de acariciar su pelaje. Alzó la mirada, primero hacia ella y la saludó, luego como si sus ojos fueran un par de imanes, fueron atraídos por una persona frente él. La castaña con sorpresa se encontró que quien recibía miradas embobadas de su amigo era nadie más que su mejor amiga, la mismísima Hotaru con la que acaba de hacer un intercambio de pensamientos minutos atrás. Bajó la cabeza, ocultando una risa, decidió guardar el secreto de Ruka, ya que el pobre tenía demasiado con el sonrojo cuando la pelinegra se dio vuelta, descubriéndolo.*

Al levantar los ojos se topó con un par de rubíes que se sostenían en ella. Un nudo se atoró en su garganta.

Natsume la observaba; unicamente a ella. Con su típica mueca arrogante pero con un semblante tranquilo. Los diferentes tonos de rojos subían en su rostro de a uno, el chico soltó un gesto demostrando que se burlaba de la castaña. En otros momentos le hubiera recriminado y comenzarían a discutir pero ese no fue el caso.

La chica quiso abrazarlo con sus fuerzas y escuchar su voz quejándose de ella y ver como ocultaba un pequeño rubor con su libro. Más, no podía articular ni siquiera los dedos de sus manos. Estaba paralizada. Sabía que era una ilusión, pero ahí se hallaba, ante sus ojos desprendiendo un aroma dulce que envolvía todos sus sentidos y la dejaba en un estado de idiotez extrema.

Las lagrimas se amontonaban por los costados de sus ojos; no supo si eran de alegría o tristeza, o tal vez ambas.

Un intercambio de sonrisas, eso fue todo. Ella sonrió en grande mientras que él, algo sorprendido, le retornó una hacía el costado.

La voz de Narumi inundó sus oídos. Seguían sin retirar las miradas uno del otro.

—Bien, alumnos, comencemos la clase.

.

.

Aquel recuerdo se había ido tan rápido como parpadear y Mikan volvió a estar en el balcón de un lugar oculto, invisible. Los sollozos salieron sin poder evitarlos: unas gotas saladas escaparon de sus ojos, liberando todas esas veces que se prohibió llorar. No volvería, estaba segura.

Tal recuerdo sería lo más cercano de salir de ese sitio donde la habían encerrado. Lo más cercano que volvería a estar de su antigua vida.

Unos toquecitos en la pierna la hizo mirar atrás. Mr. Bear con una manta en su mano estirada para ella le recordó el frío que hacía esa mañana como para encontrarse afuera solo con su pijama. Tardó en darse cuenta que nevaba. Tomó la manta y agradeció al osito asintiendo la cabeza. Con un suspiro se encaminó hacia dentro, cerró la ventana del balcón y la habitación se sumió en una oscuridad que la dejó sin aire.

Encerrada, atrapada, sin escape. ¿Así sería su vida de ahora en adelante?

Se tapó la boca ahogando su llanto, mientras Mr. Bear la consolaba con una rama a la distancia. De apoco y envuelta por el cálido cobertor se fue deslizando por el suelo. Las lagrimas casi no la dejaban respirar.

 _Seguro Hotaru ya le hubiera dicho lo fea que se veía._

Cerró los ojos y allí, en medio de la oscuridad y en la profunda tristeza, se imaginó en un lugar brillante.

 _Gakuen Alice._

* * *

Seguro que ya se habrán dado cuenta que escribo cosas triste ahre.

No pude evitar escribir sobre mi manga favorito y más en uno de los momentos más tristes. Así que acá está, espero que les guste. -inserte corazón-

*: Aunque sé que para ese entonces Ruka seguía "enamorado" de Mikan, decidí añadirle un poco de este ship que me gusta _(disculpen, alma de shiper)_ , pero él no se da cuenta que en el fondo le gusta Hotaru por lo que el sigue "gustando" de Mikan _(pero todos sabemos que Ruka ama a nuestra violenta pero adorable pelinegra ahre)._


	2. Chapter 2

**¡HOLA DE NUEVO! ahre. No sé por dónde empezar.**

 **Empecemos por el hecho de que no tenía pensado hacer segunda parte de "Lugar Brillante" porque me había gustado así como estaba: narrado simple, corto y cargado de emociones. Pero entonces** Neko2101998 **me incrustó la espina de la curiosidad, ¿y si fuera Natsume...? Y sí, re que estamos a mediados del 2018 y esto es como 2017, pero entré en bloqueo escritor y no sabía como reflejar exactamente a Natsume sin que me salga tan OC o en qué situación, en qué contexto.**

 **So...heme aquí escribiendo esto en la madrugada cuando mañana tengo skul y no estudié nada de lo que se supone que tendría que haber hecho porque cuando la inspiración llama a tu puerta, es descortés ignorarla (porque la muy perra se ofende y no vuelve hasta dentro de 3 años).**

 **Entonces, les dejo leer, pero antes déjenme agradecer a** Neko2101998 **como se debe por hacerme escribir una segunda parte (y ultima, espero). En fin, muchas gracias y perdón por haberte concedido el pedido demasiado tarde -inserte corazón-.**

 **Espero que les guste, pos no sé :v**

* * *

En medio de la envolvente y asfixiante oscuridad, Natsume vio que a lo lejos se encendió una luz. Como si fuera una flamante llama de un fuego cálido e hipnotizate, lo atraía. Le decía en susurros reconfortantes « _ven»._

Natsume se levantó del frío suelo de la oscuridad, y aunque inicialmente sus extremidades se mostraron reacias a moverse, se rindieron y guiaron al chico. Mientras más se acercaba, de aquella luz dorada se escuchaban risas y la voz que lo llamaba le sonaba familiar.

—Vamos. Ven, Natsume —. La voz de su madre, Kaoru, resonó por todos sus sentidos, volviéndolos irracionales.

Entonces los vio. No era una luz solamente lo que se hallaba al final de la oscuridad.

Era su familia.

Su padre, con su típica sonrisa de bobo, con una mano en la cintura y la mano restante alzada, moviéndola en su dirección, saludándolo. Aoi, su pequeña hermana, lo esperaba con un peluche en sus manos, gritando con su voz chillona su nombre. Y por último su madre, con sus mismos ojos carmesí y una sonrisa maternal, estiraba su mano hacia él, esperándolo. Todos envueltos en una luz dorada que lo esperaba con una calidez abrazadora. _Su lugar brillante_.

Lo esperaban a él.

A Natsume le faltó el aire por unos segundos. Sus piernas flaquearon, pero él se negó a dejarse caer y corrió. En sus oídos retumbaba su respiración agitada y los latidos de su corazón que parecía estar golpeando con su caja torácica, buscando salirse de su pecho. Extendió su mano hacia su madre, y cuando sus dedos estuvieron por tocarse luego de tantos años, su familia desapareció, como si de una holograma se tratase.

Natsume cayó al suelo, sin nada ni nadie que impidiera su duro golpe contra el suelo.

Y la oscuridad, como fiel amiga que era, lo envolvió... de nuevo.

Asfixiante.

.

.

Despertó exaltado, recobrando el aire de sopetón. Sus pulmones se llenaron de oxigeno luego de haber estado sin estar recibiendo nada de aire por varios minutos, y en el proceso de volver a respirar, a Natsume le dolió hacerlo.

Le hubiera gustado dejar de respirar tan solo por unos minutos más.

Se levantó de la cama y entró a bañarse ya que estaba cubierto de sudor. Dejó que el agua se llevara todo rastro de aquel sueño. Aunque era imposible, Natsume deseó también que se llevara esas pesadillas que no lo dejaban dormir por las noches.

Chasqueó la lengua con rabia y se la mordió por consecuencia. Una oleada de furia le atravesó; movió su mano hecha un puño y golpeó con fuerza los azulejos de la ducha, dejando a éstos rotos y llenos de sangre. Sin embargo, el agua también se llevó el líquido carmesí.

Una vez fuera de su habitación, vestido con el estúpido uniforme, se encontraba caminando por la academia, salteándose clases como de costumbre. Se subió a un árbol en silencio y se recostó en una gruesa rama, tratando de dormir un poco más entre lo que tardaba Ruka en encontrarlo. Pero no contaba que unas niñatas idiotas y ruidosas le interrumpieran la pequeña siesta.

—¡Sí, así es, Nozomi-chan, me llegó este paquete desde mi ciudad natal! ¡Estoy tan emocionada por saber qué es!

 _«Deja de gritar, patética»_ pensó Natsume, pero en vez de irse a otro árbol o ignorarlas y dormirse, cerró los ojos escuchando la conversación. Porque Natsume podría mostrarse como el chico que le importa poco y nada la vida de los demás, pero era un chismoso de primera. Y el saber como ocultarse o pasar desaparecido lo ayudaba para cuando quería escapar… o para enterarse de chismes.

—Entonces, ábrelo, Ran-chan. ¡Vamos, quiero saber! —le respondió la otra niña, alargando las últimas sílabas. Su amiga, sin oponerse y decidir que quería abrirlo en privado, por si era algo sumamente vergonzoso, rompió las envolturas y abrió la pequeña caja. Al abrirlo la chica chilló de emoción.

—¡Es un osito! —gritó, tomando entre manos al peluche. Luego leyó la pequeña nota que había en el fondo de la caja —. Es regalo de mis padres y de mi hermana. Miko me extraña, y como no quería que me sienta sola, quiso regalarme un peluche igualito al de ella. Eso dice la nota —explicó la niña.

A Natsume le agarró un tic en la ceja. Sinceramente, ¿por qué a él? Justo cuando había soñado con su familia, otra estúpida niña le presumía de su estúpida y perfecta familia. Tenía que ser una broma.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, las niñas ya habían empezado a gritar espantadas. Natsume observó hacia abajo, las dos chicas soltaron al peluche en llamas y huyeron del lugar, dejando que el osito se quemara. Natsume bufó y apagó las llamas que había -sin intención de hacerlo- enviado directo al peluche. Saltó del árbol y caminó hacia el juguete; lo tomó con sus manos. Sopló el humo que quedaba y miró hacia donde las chicas se habían ido corriendo, pensando que la dueña del muñeco volvería en busca de éste porque era un regalo preciado de su hermanita.

Sin embargo al cabo de unos minutos, Natsume se dio cuenta que no sería así.

 _«Estúpida»_ pensó y dejó caer al oso envuelto en llamas de nuevo. De alguna manera estaba enojado.

Se sentía frustrado, rabioso y rencoroso. Esa imbécil tenía una familia que se preocupaba por ella; una hermana que le enviaba un osito porque tenía miedo de que la tal Ran se sintiera sola y extrañara su casa, y la niña no hacía más que botar el regalo por un poco de fuego. Ella tenía su lugar brillante.

Estaba furioso porque él no tenía eso.

No. Estaba dolido.

Sintió que era injusto, ¿por qué él no podía tener a su familia feliz? ¿Por qué no podía tener a su hermana en su casa que le enviara un patético osito de peluche? ¿Por qué su familia tenía que vivir un infierno por su culpa?

El dolor de aquella pesadilla que había tenido se adueño de él, consumiéndolo como si se tratara de fuego. Un ataque de ira lo golpeó y lo obligó a descargarse con cualquier árbol, asiento o pareja melosa que se encontrara, tirándoles chispas en los pies para que se separaran asustados uno del otro.

Estaba siendo irracional e injusto, y se comportaba así porque era un niño roto y caprichoso. Pero necesitaba de gran manera descargar sus propias llamas de infierno que quemaban su cuerpo por dentro.

Siguió caminando, quemando a lo que se atravesara a su paso, lanzando advertencias a quienes se les interponía en el camino. Sus pendientes empezaban a limitar su poder, luchando contra él, quien se negaba a ceder, forzándose a utilizar más su alice. Cuanto fuera necesario para incendiar toda la Academia si era para satisfacer su dolor.

—¡…sume! ¡Natsume! —. A pesar de su trance, logró identificar la chillona y molesta voz que lo llamaba. Echó a correr, sin embargo aquella irritante persona también lo hizo, siguiéndolo.

Natsume corrió adentrándose al bosque de la academia. Su vista le comenzó a fallar, nublándose. Su cuerpo se sintió cada vez más pesado y sus pulmones se volvieron toscos al respirar. Agarrándose el estomago, demasiado cansado y adolorido, apoyó su espalda casi cayendo en un árbol, sentándose para tomar aire. Un ataque de tos lo tomó desprevenido, dificultándole la tarea de regularizar su respiración. Se cubrió la boca con la mano y cuando la tos cesó, descubrió un poco de sangre en su palma… otro poco más.

—¡Natsume, en serio!

Mikan apareció en su campo de vista nublosa. La niña no se veía para nada cansada a pesar de haberlo estado siguiendo por casi toda la academia.

—¿En qué pensabas, tú, idiota? —le gritó la chica de ojos miel —¡Pudiste haber herido a alguien…!

Mikan se interrumpió a sí misma, dejando su sermón a un lado cuando notó la mano con sangre de Natsume. Ella se agachó a la altura de él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos carmesí.

—O te podrías haber lastimado a ti mismo —susurró la castaña —. Justo como ahora, idiota —concluyó Mikan, corriendo el rostro para ocultar que sus ojos ámbar se aguaban. Sacudió la cabeza y de su bolso sacó una toalla rosada y una botella de agua. Mojó la toalla y se acercó a Natsume.

El pelinegro le tomó de la muñeca, deteniéndola.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, tonta? —dijo con frialdad. Mikan hizo un mohín —. No necesito tu repugnante caridad.

Antes de que Mikan pudiera replicar, Natsume volvió a toser aunque no hubo sangre. La castaña le dedicó una sonrisa triunfante, aunque mezclada con preocupación.

—Quedate quieto, Natsume. No estás en condiciones para pelear conmigo —ordenó Mikan. Esta vez Natsume se dejó atender.

El chico regularizó su respiración mientras Mikan pasaba por su frente la toalla mojada. Por alguna razón, a Natsume le costaba regularizar sus latidos cuando tenía a Mikan a escasos centímetros. Negó con la cabeza, descartando aquella idea tan estúpida.

La chica observó la mano de Natsume mientras la limpiaba: notó entonces las heridas en los nudillos y los cortes en el dorso. Estas heridas parecían recientes pero no hechas en el momento.

—Natsume ¿qué te…? —comenzó a decir la castaña, pasando sus dedos por los cortes de la mano del chico de ojos rojos, pero éste la apartó bruscamente.

—No te incumbe, idiota —. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, sin querer apartar los ojos primero porque el que lo hacía, se estaba rindiendo ante el otro. Mikan fue la que cerró los ojos suspirando, sentándose a su lado.

Natsume también cerró los ojos, ocultando sus orbes, relajando sus músculos. No se había dado cuán de cansado estaba hasta que lo hizo. Su corazón seguía latiendo a mil por hora y lo que hizo Mikan a continuación tampoco le ayudó en nada.

La castaña pasó el brazo por detrás de los hombros del pelinegro, empujándolo hacia su hombro para que el chico apoyara su cabeza. Luego, acarició su cabello con calma entrando en una zona de tregua.

—Duerme cuanto quieras, Natsume —le susurró Mikan.

—No necesito tu repugnante caridad —repitió el chico como respuesta. Ella soltó una risita porque, a pesar de que el pelinegro había dicho eso, no se apartó.

— _Ven, Natsume._

Antes de cerrar los ojos, el de ojos carmesí observó el bosque a su alrededor y lo comparó a cómo se veía siempre. Aquel bosque era tan sombrío siempre, por lo que nadie se acercaba a él por miedo, más que él para buscar paz. Pero en ese momento, con la cabeza en el hombro de Mikan y escuchando sus latidos acelerados de la chica; el bosque se veía tan calmo, tan dorado, tan brillante.

 _«—Vamos. Ven, Natsume»._ Escuchó a su madre a través de Mikan. Sintió la misma paz y la misma calidez. El mismo cariño. Pero Mikan le hacía sentir algo más, algo que no lograba entender… Aunque lo hacía sentir bien.

Cerrando los ojos, Natsume se dio cuenta de algo importante y que haría una diferencia.

 _Mikan se había convertido en su lugar brillante_.

.

.

Dejó ir el vaho por la boca. Estaba paralizado observando el edificio que se alzaba delante de él. ¿Cómo antes no lo había visto? Podría jurar que había pasado por aquel mismo lugar malditas millones de veces y nunca había visto aquella mansión antes.

Definitivamente era obra de un _alice_ muy poderoso para ocultar un edificio de tal magnitud sin dejar rastro.

Sin embargo dejó de pensar en el estúpido alice que ocultaba el lugar en el momento en el que las puertas del balcón se abrieron dejando ver a la persona que había estado buscando todo este tiempo.

Mikan.

Estaba ahí, mirando el horizonte, pero nunca hacia abajo. Natsume se quedó sin aire y se paralizó observándola a Mikan como si fuera una obra de arte. Sino fuera por un empujón que sintió por detrás de su espalda, nunca hubiera escalado por el balcón. Nunca hubiera llegado a ella.

Ni siquiera se preguntó de donde había venido aquel empujón, ni quien* se lo había proporcionado. Solo tenía ojos para Mikan; como si de solo perderla de vista un segundo, la perdería para siempre.

Y entre las manos frías y las palabras de Mikan en aquel encuentro inesperado de Navidad, escuchó por última vez a su madre, susurrándole desde su propio lugar brillante.

«—Espero que algún día encuentres a tu lugar, Natsume. Y no me refiero a una ciudad, a una casa. Sino, a tu persona. Espero que encuentres unos brazos a los que quieras volver siempre que estés en la oscuridad, cariño —le había dicho hace mucho tiempo su madre, antes de que muriera —. Encuentra tu lugar brillante, Natsume».

El chico le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al cielo.

—¿Natsu…? —. El pelinegro la interrumpió cuando la besó.

—Eres mi lugar brillante, Mikan.

Mikan sonrió sonrojada, entrelazando sus manos con las de Natsume.

—Y tú el mío, Natsume.

* * *

 _ ***:**_ **Okey, se preguntan qué pedo con el empujón. Pero me gusta pensar que en esa parte, el que le dio el empujón a Natsume de moverse e ir hacia Mikan, no es más ni menos que Shiki, el mismo que bajó la barrera de invisibilidad para que Mikan y Natsume su pudieran encontrar de nuevo. Ese hombre tiene mi amor :').**

 **Bai.**


End file.
